tengo derecho a saber quien soy
by pamelanatalia25
Summary: beth corcoran quiere saber quien es. once años pasaron des de que ellos la entregaron con todo el dolor de su alma , pero un dia la vida vuelve a juntarls con su pequeña cosa perfecta ¿funcionara su nueva relacion? ¿tendran mas cosas en comun que solo la genetica? eso solo podran saberlo si se animan y se dejan llevar. HISTORIA QUICK, PERO MAS PERSONAJES APARECERAN. ESPERO LES GUST
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Julio de 2022 Quinn y Puck se encontraban en nueva york pasando las vacaciones que se habían tomado cada uno por su lado, Noah estaba de licencia y Quinn por el receso en la universidad, así que aprovecharon ese tiempo para estar juntos y visitar a sus amigos en aquella cosmopolita ciudad.

Unos de aquellos días paseando por el parque central, por la zona donde se encuentra ella rea recreativa de los niños, la vieron. Allí estaba ella corriendo detrás de un perro, al reconocerla a Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón, se le corto la respiración, se le seco la garganta y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

\- ¿La viste? dime que sí.

Puck que se encontraba tan conmocionado y paralizado como ella solo asintió y alcanzo a contestar con un hilo de voz.

\- Es ella, la vi, realmente es ella.

Mas allá sentada en el césped reclinada a los pies de un árbol estaba su "madre" con una pila de papeles sostenidos por una roca, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver a su hija. Beth le lanzo tan fuerte la pelota al perro que fue a dar a los pies de de Quinn quien la tomo y sin darse cuenta como por inercia camino hacia la niña, se dio cuenta que estaba a medio camino cuando el perro comenzó a ladrarle.

\- Rex deja a la señorita en paz.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo? - Quinn le entrega la pelota

Puck llego corriendo detrás de ella, le tomo la mano a la rubia y le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña.

\- Si gracias, soy Beth - la niña le tendió la mano.

Quinn dudo un momento y la estrecho entre la suya. La sensación de sostener su mano en la de ella, de volver a sentir el contacto con ella le recorrió todo el cuerpo como electricidad.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Quinn y el es Noah.

detrás de Beth apareció la figura de una mujer morena que la llamaba, pero al ver a las personas con las que se encontraba su hija se quedo un momento sorprendida casi boquiabierta y por un segundo sostuvo el aliento.

\- Hija no te vayas lejos.

\- Solo vine por la pelota ¿Lo ves? por cierto - se giro hacia la pareja que se encontraba a su lado. Ellos son Quinn y Noah que muy amablemente me la regresaron.

Por Dios pensó Puck, tiene la misma actitud de Quinn además de verse igual a ella. Y a decir verdad, la tenía razón, Beth tenía el rostro delicado y angelical de Quinn, el mismo color de cabello hasta iba peinada como ella, solo que sus ojos y su mirada eran igual a la de Noah y seguro que al sonreír también era igual a él. Era alta y de piernas largas y se veía de complexión atlética a pesar de sus 11 años, al igual que su mama, su verdadera madre.

\- Lo sé, los conozco ¿Como están? - Shelby ensayo su mejor sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, que gusto verte - Quinn sonreía con suficiencia, casi burlándose de ella porque sabía que no esperaba encontrarse con ellos y menos con Beth.

\- ¿Que los trae a Nueva York? - se podía notar que estaba nerviosa.

\- Vinimos a ver a los chicos, y a Rachel.

\- Claro. Bueno debemos irnos, Beth ponle la correa al perro.

\- Este bien, fue un gusto conocerlos. Adiós.

\- Adiós Beth y cuídate.

Mientras ellas se alejaban Quinn dejo salir un suspiro que tenia contenido desde que tomo su mano y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Dios ¿La viste? Esta enorme y hermosa… es… es…

Preciosa, lo sé. Se parece a ti.

Esa misma noche mientras Shelby cocinaba, Beth se encontraba en su habitación viéndose al espejo estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus risos, y no dejaba de pensar en ellos, en aquella pareja del parque. Desde que regreso a casa se vio reflejado en las facciones de la rubia, y en su mano aun tenía la sensación del contacto suave de su piel con la suya y la sensación extraña que sintió al estrecharla.

Oyó que su madre la llamaba a cenar y fue hacia allá, se sentó a la mesa tomo aire y le soltó la pregunta.

¿Son ellos verdad?

A Shelby se le cayó el tenedor de la mano y se quedo viendo a su hija.

Dime mama ¿Son ellos? ¿Son mis padres biológicos?

¿Qué te hace pensar que lo son?

Mama soy joven pero no estúpida – ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud Fabray que tanto odiaba Shelby y que le recordaba todos los días quien era su madre – contéstame mama.

La morena respiro hondo y le contesto.

Si cariño, son ellos.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Qué querías que te dijera? "Mira Beth estos son Quinn y Puck tus padres biológicos que te dieron en adopción porque eran muy jóvenes para cuidarte."

Sí, eso exactamente.

¿Y después que he…?

Tal vez podría haber hablado con ellos. Desde que se que soy adoptada quiero conocerlos, hablar con ellos, saber como son y que tengo en común con ellos.

No creo que sea muy buena idea.

¿Por qué no?

Tengo derecho a saber quién soy.

Eres mi hija y punto.

El semblante de Beth se endureció y su mirada se volvió fría de furia, se levanto y arrojando la silla hacia atrás salió de allí sin decir una palabra.

BETH, BETH VUELVE NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR

Ella se giro y la miro.

Claro que si – siguió caminando y al entrar en su cuarto cerro dando un portazo.

Shelby la siguió y golpeo la puerta.

Abre Beth, deja que te explique.

No vete y no me hables nunca más.

Beth, por favor.

Vete te dije, déjame en paz.

La morena apoyo la cabeza en la puerta suspiro y se marcho por el corredor.

Dentro de la habitación Beth estaba tirada en la cama viéndose en un espejo de mano, entonces recordó que ella había nombrado a Rachel, la hija de su mama. Tomo su tableta y se conecto al perfil de facebook de la actriz, busco fotos de ellos y allí estaban en algo llamado "club glee" en la secundaria. Un grupo enorme y el rostro de ellos dos sonrientes, jóvenes sin preocupaciones y con el peso de haber dado en adopción a su hija. Así que no lo dudo y les envió mensajes y solicitudes a cada una d esas redes, en alguna tenían que responder.

En el restaurante del hotel Puck y Quinn se encontraban cenando cuando sus teléfonos comenzaron a sonar. Noah reviso el suyo.

Ah son notificaciones de mis redes, nada importante ¿Y el tuyo?

La rubia había abierto el mensaje que decía "Beth Corcoran10".

¿Quinn?

¿Qué? A es un mensaje de Beth en mi…facebook.

¿Y qué dice?

"ya se quiénes son y quiero verlos y hablar con ustedes. Por favor respondan."

¿Y qué consideras que debemos hacer?

No lo sé, yo quiero verla, explicarle como pasaron las cosas en realidad.

Entonces respóndele, dile que venga a vernos mañana al hotel.

"y nosotros nos morimos de ganas de hablar contigo. Que tu… que Shelby te traiga a nuestro hotel al medio dia. Nos hospedamos en el Hyatt de la 5ta. Besos Quinn." Listo espero que no tengamos problemas con Shelby por esto.

Que se vaya al demonio llevo años aguantando las ganas de verla, es mi hija.

Antes de dormirse Beth volvió a revisar su muro y se encontró con la respuesta "genial" pensó, justo a la hora que ella sale de su clase de actuación. Entonces tramo un plan, le importaba una mierda si Shelby se enfadaba, ella estaba en su derecho de conocer a sus padres y nadie iba a impedírselo.


	2. Chapter 2

DECLAIMER: DEJENME DECIRLES QUE HASTA AHORA SUBI SOLO ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS QUE PRONTO SUBIRE MAS Y QUE LA HISTORIA SE PONDRA MAS INTERESANTE SOLO TENGANME PACIENCIA PORQUE MI PROBLEMA ES EL INTERNET SOLO ESO LA HISTORIA ESTA BASTANTE COMPLETA EN MI COMPU.

 **CAPITULO 2.**

En la sala del coro todo el grupo está reunido con el profesor Schue que les propuso contar a dueto baladas y les pidió que formen parejas. Finn eligió como era obvio a Rachel, Santana con Brittani, Sam con Mercedes, Mike con Tyna, Arty con Jacob, y Kurt con Blaine.

¿ Alguno tiene idea de donde estaran quinn y puck?

Si profesor aquí estamos.

Todos voltearon a verlos ya que venían juntos y tomados de la mano.

Aja claro.

Cierra la boca santana – quinn le dio la mirada de perra y la latina ya no dijo nada más.

Bueno tomen asiento. Estamos haciendo parejas y cada uno cantara una canción con una letra que los represente, que diga quiénes son y lo que sienten ¿quién quiere pasar primero?

Rachel y Finn se miraron y sonrieron, cuando ella iba a levantarse Quinn arrastro a Puck hacia el centro y se sentó al piano para comenzar a tocar

Después de pensar, después de ver

A mi dolor andar, sobre el agua del mar

Tibia clarita que vi por mi calle pasar

Sin saber qué hacer

Si sentir o pensar

Solo que aun hoy, sigo amando

Sigo atado, atándome a ti

Aun hoy, mi amor, te doy

Mi cuerpo con alma se esconde del sol

De noche se escapan, aun hoy te doy

Mi cuerpo con alma, aun hoy, aun hay…

Ellos terminaron la canción con el aplauso de todo el grupo. Puck abraso a quinn por la cintura y ella les dio a todos la nueva noticia.

Bueno chicos tenemos algo que contarles.

No me digas estas embarazada otra vez de este idiota.

Oye, Mercedes.

Claro que no pero… - extiende su mano para que todos vean el anillo.

En vez de felicitarlos todos se quedaron viéndolos con la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaban y menos de puck.

Hey es verdad me voy a casar con esta mujer porque la amo desde que la vi, perdón Finn.

No está bien.

Pero me di cuenta que no quiero vivir así como lo hice hasta ahora, menos si quiero, queremos recuperar a Beth.

¿COMO? – grito Rachel - ¿Y Shelby lo sabe?

No aun pero mejor cierra e pico Berry.

Pero… pero...

Nada Rach, si ellos lo piden no diremos nada NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS – dijo fin viendo a su novia – estoy contigo amigo.

Gracias bro.

¿Chicos ustedes están consientes de lo que pretenden hacer? El matrimonio y la paternidad son cosas muy serias.

Lo sé profesor, pero yo quiero a mi Beth conmigo, hace meses que lo estoy pensando, la extraño y la necesito.

Ambos miren, ayer hable con Shelby y ella me dejo pasar el dia con mi hija. Al estar con ella me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a quinn y a mí, y me enamore de ella me di cuenta de que no podía continuar mi vida como lo vengo haciendo que tengo que cambiar, así que empecé por lo principal.

Si y comenzaste al revés amigo.

Santana te estás pasando.

Que es verdad, creo que primero es el matrimonio y luego los niños. Pero por ti amiga y solo por ti, estoy contigo en esta locura, se lo que estas pasando y me ofrezco a organizarte la despedida de soltera – le guiña un ojo.

Quinn sonríe negando, conociendo el carácter de Santana sabia que esas palabras eran de sinceridad y que le ofrecían su completo apoyo.

Y nosotros – dijeron los demás menos Rachel.

Rachel – quinn se acerca hacia el asiento de la morena – se que estar de nuestro lado es estar en contra de tu madre pero…

No tienes razón, un hijo debe de crecer con sus padres, y vale la pena hacer locuras por ellos.

Gracias.

Quinn abraso a Rachel y le tendió la mano a Finn que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Cuatro meses después Quinn y Puck están en el aeropuerto de Ohio esperando la llegada de Beth.

Ya es tarde ¿Y si se arrepintió?

Cálmate, está en camino. Mira – el apunta en dirección a la salida de pasajeros.

Beth bajo del avión en compañía de una azafata que la llevo hasta donde una pareja joven aguardaba por ella, al verla ambos corrieron a abrazarla

Hola nena ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Bien. Los extrañe muchísimo

Y nosotros a ti linda, vamos tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

Los tres van rumbo a la casa de Quinn donde los espera Judy quien se pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro de la casa, la Sra. Puckerman intenta tranquilizarla

Tranquila Judy.

¿Y si no me quiere?

No te preocupes por eso. Ella fue quien pidió conocernos. Saldrá todo bien.

Se oye el auto estacionar fuera de la casa, Judy se alisa la falda y toma aire tratando de calmarse, un minuto después entran su hija con su prometido y ELLA.

Al verla no puede se queda muy sorprendida por el increíble parecido que tiene con su madre, la niña es rubia y de risos, y a sus once años tiene la misma estatura que Quinn a su edad solo que es más delgada. La miro más detenidamente y pudo notar que ella tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre, toda una belleza.

Beth te presento a tus abuelas, ella es mi madre judy y ella es la mama de Noah, Rebeca.

Hola, que gusto conocerlas finalmente.

El gusto es nuestro querida.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Rachel se encuentra en su departamento hablando con su madre

De verdad lo que hiciste por ellos fue muy considerado.

En realidad lo hice por Beth, desde que los conoció no para de Quinn. Todas las tardes habla con ella a veces por skype, otras por teléfono. Por suerte ya no está enojada conmigo pero he empezado a sentirme como una extraña con ella.

Rachel no sabía que contestar, en realidad si tenía ganas de gritar "aquí estoy, me tienes a mi mama, mírame,"

No te preocupes es solo una etapa, está entrando a la adolescencia.

Solo espero que no sea como ella.

No sería tan malo. Quinn es una buena persona, cometió sus errores como todos, pero detrás de esa animadora fría y superficial siempre estuvo aquella chica frágil e insegura. Pero seamos honestas ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?

Que deje de quererme, o que un dia despierte y ya no esté ahí, que se haya escapado con ellos y se niegue a regresar.

Eso no va a suceder, ella te ama, lo se me lo dijo. Hable con ella hace algunas semanas, me pidió que le contara sobre sus… sobre ellos y también me pidió que te cuidara y que no te dejara sola.

¿En verdad hizo eso?

Claro, no deberías preocuparte

En Lima Beth pasaba su primera noche en casa de su mama. Ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla de ese modo en privado y a Quinn le encantaba.

Quinn se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de su hija mirándola dormir plácidamente, su respiración era pausada. Verla allí en su casa le parecía un sueño tan hermoso que no quería despertar jamás.

¿Qué haces? – Puck la abrasa por detrás.

Solo la contemplo dormir, no puedo dejar de verla ni un segundo, tengo la sensación de que cuando despierte ella ya no estará allí.

Pero lo estará. Vamos a dormir.

Solo… un rato mas luego te alcanzo – el besa su frente.

Bueno, pero no muy tarde. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Ella se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado, le acaricio el cabello y beso su frente luego se levanto.

Buenas noches mi pequeña cosa perfecta.

Ella salió de allí y se fue rumbo a su habitación, allí la esperaba Noah sentado en la cama con su pijama, ella se puso la suya y se acostó a su lado, el la abraso.

Deberíamos contárselo.

Aun no, primero quiero que se acostumbre a nosotros.

Ya sabe que vamos a casarnos. Es justo que sepa lo otro antes de que todo el mundo lo note.

Está bien, pero mañana.

Trato hecho ¿Bedatrix?

No en el desayuno. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, no quiero romperle el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Beth se despierta abre los ojos y ve que no se encuentra en su habitación, se voltea hacia la ventana y ve que está nevando y sonríe al recordar donde se encuentra. Se levanta y baja a desayunar. En la cocina Puck prepara el café y Quinn los wafles, ambos están riendo y cantando, ella se queda viéndolos no quiere perderse detalle de nada.

Buenos días linda ¿Cómo dormiste? – detrás de ella se encuentra Judy también en pijama – ambos tienen una hermosa voz ¿verdad? – ella asiente, su abuela se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojo – oh no te avergüences, yo también lo hago me gusta ver a mi hija así de feliz. Sabes hace mucho que no la veo así. A pesar de lo enamorada que este de tu padre, no la oía cantar de ese modo hace muchísimo tiempo.

La primera vez que los oí cantar fue en nuestro paseo en Nueva York, fue alucinante.

Puck tomo a la rubia por la cintura cuando termino de cantar y le dio un largo y profundo beso, una tosecilla los interrumpió, se giraron y sonrieron sonrojados.

Buenos días.

Buenos días a ustedes.

¿Cómo dormiste Beth?

Muy bien gracias.

Quinn sirvió el desayuno para todos y se sentó. Luego de que hubiesen terminado Quinn le hiso un gesto a Puck con la cabeza en dirección a Beth, el asintió.

Beth, mama, debemos contarles una cosa.

¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

No, pero será pronto. Lo que queremos decirles es…

Es que Quinn está embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe, otro.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron como platos, se levanto de la mesa, ellos ya se habían preparado para el aluvión de gritos y reproches, pero en vez de eso su hija reacciono de manera distinta.

Es fantástico, voy a tener un hermano o hermana – se lanzo a abrazar a sus padres.

Ellos se pusieron felices ante la reacción de Beth y le devolvieron el abrazo. Judy sonrió al contemplar la escena y por un momento su mirada se cruzo con la de su hija y se lleno de orgullo.

Felicitaciones chicos, bien vamos a tener que empezar los planes para la boda antes de que se te note la barriga.

¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaron antes?

Lo se hace días, pero esperamos a tenerte aquí para decírtelo en persona.

Gracias, por no ocultármelo.

Esa misma tarde los tres salieron a pasear por la ciudad, Quinn y Puck le mostraron a Beth los mejores lugares de la ciudad y en los que ellos se habían metido en problemas. Finalmente terminaron en Mckinley.

Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde vi a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Y donde aprendimos mucho, pero de la vida, todo eso gracias al profesor Schue.

También gracias a los chicos del club glee, creo que sin su apoyo y comprensión yo todavía seguiría siendo un delincuente cabeza dura.

Y muy grosero.

Mira quien lo dice "ABEJA REINA" tu madre era tremendamente cruel.

Es verdad y no me enorgullezco de eso, he cambiado pero aun hay algo de aquella Quinn en mí. Todo lo que he vivido en este lugar me ha marcado de por vida, lo bueno y lo malo y cada persona con la que he tenido contacto, todos los que se han cruzado en mi vida.

Yo aun no llego a esa etapa y me asusta.

Jajajaja no tienes porque eres una Puckerman.

Y Fabray no lo olvides.

Claro cariño, pero recuerda que lo que te propongas lo puedes lograr. Tienes en ti lo mejo de ambos, además míranos éramos de lo peor y aquí estamos sobrevivimos. Tú podrás hacerlo bien – Beth sintió.

Esa misma noche antes de cenar Beth hablo con Rachel, quería ponerla al tanto de todo lo que estaba viviendo con ellos, y le conto sobre el embarazo pero le pidió que no dijera nada y menos a su madre, no porque no quisiera que lo sepa, sino porque ellos esperaban contárselo a todos juntos cuando estén en casa para las fiestas, ya que el glee se reuniría para honrar la tradición de cantar para la caridad como cada año.

Tres días después, todos estaban en casa para navidad los antiguos y los nuevos miembros del nuevas direcciones. Los chicos del coro original tenían una rutina antes de cada presentación, se reunieron en el auditorio frente a los placas de Finn y la maestra del profesor Schue e hicieron una oración por ellos, porque esas eran las personas que los inspiraban, eran su guía y la de las nuevas generaciones.

Beth estaba maravillada por todo aquello, lo que veía y experimentaba junto a sus padres y sus antiguos compañeros, le daban ganas de encontrar ese tipo de amigos, claro que los que ella tenía eran geniales pero su amistada no era nada parecido a eso, verlos allí a todos juntos cantando y bromeando unos con otros le hizo pensar en cómo hubiese sido si en realidad Quinn hubiese tomado la decisión de quedarse con ella, de haber crecido rodeada de todas esa personas y todo lo que estaba experimentando no le parecería nuevo y diferente. Y como si algo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo se sumo a ellos con voz al cuello cantando "santa Claus está llegando a la ciudad" los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír la voz de Beth era increíblemente dulce pero también potente, estaban hipnotizados escuchándola. Al terminar todos la aplaudieron, Quinn y Puck sonreían más que orgullosos por el talento de su hija.

Te dije que habíamos hecho un bebe perfecto.

Claro que si – él se acerca a su oído – definitivamente nuestros bebes son perfectos.

Felicitaciones su hija tiene una vos increíble.

Gracias Sr Schue.

Que lastima que Estudia en Nueva York, porque una voz como esa nos seria de ayuda en Mckinley.

Quien sabe y tal vez este aquí el año que entra.

Espera – puck se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño - ¿No estarás pensando en volver a intentarlo?

¿Qué? No, yo ya me di por vencida se que esa batalla está perdida, a lo que me refería es que Beth quiere convencer a Shelby para mudarse aquí nuevamente, quiere estar cerca de nosotros y de…

¿De? Vamos Quinn te conozco.

Es que Quinn está embarazada Sr Schue.

¿Y tu como lo sabes Mercedes?

No lo sé, pero se te nota estas radiante.

Eso puede ser porque estoy muy feliz, como no lo he estado desde hace tiempo.

No, estas embarazada tu misma me lo acabas de decir.

Ok, tienes razón – Mercedes le dio un abrazo y luego a Puck.

Felicitaciones, boda y bebe. Al fin las cosas se están acomodando para ustedes, y Beth….

Si lo sabe y está feliz.

¿Shelby lo sabe también?

Ah… esa es la razón por la que ella quiere estar cerca de ustedes.

Sospecho que lo que ella quiere es una familia. Espero que no se desilusione.

¿Por qué lo dices? Hemos madurado y si bien no sabemos cómo ser padres aun, con Beth estamos aprendiendo. Además estamos dispuestos a estar en la vida de Beth, incluso si eso quiere decir que tengamos que mudarnos a Nueva York.

Pues yo estoy con ustedes y me importa un bledo lo que Shelby diga.

¿De verdad? Yo creí que tu relación con ella había mejorado.

Y lo hizo, pero aun sigue siendo muy egoísta en lo que se refiere a Beth.

Yo creo que lo que ella siente es totalmente normal, quiero decir uno por sus hijos hace todo lo posible y más. Pero cuando sientes que los estás perdiendo y en el caso de Beth deslumbrada por la novedad, puedes sentirte amenazado o perdido porque no sabes cómo competir contra eso. Shelby no puede hacerle reproches, porque aunque para Beth fueron dos extraños durante toda su vida, ahora que conoce toda su historia, ellos le dieron la vida decidieron tenerla y me consta que la aman.

Lo sé, tiene razón Sr Schue, solo que ya no soporto que me use como su paño de lagrimas.

¿Y no crees que ella se aferra a ti porque es lo más cercano que tiene a una familia? Es exactamente que hacías tu con nosotros

Tú eres su hija Rach, y nuestra amiga. Es normal que busque consuelo en ti. Piénsalo ¿En quién mas buscaría consuelo? Esta es una buena oportunidad para acercarte a tu madre.

¿Eso a ti te gustaría verdad? Así Beth se aleja de ella.

Yo no dije eso, ella es su madre.

No, tu lo eres y siempre lo serás.

Sí, pero Shelby tiene derechos sobre ella que yo no poseo, soy su madre pero no del modo que ella se merece.

¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿que no merezco que seas mi mama?

Beth – la niña comienza a llorar y sale corriendo – no Beth espera.

Quinn sin pensando se lanzo a correr detrás de ella. Recorrió todo el lugar y la encontró en su antiguo salón del coro.

Este lugar me trae recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros no tanto.

Vete – ella estaba sentada con las piernas sobre la silla y la cara hundida entre las rodillas.

No, mira lo que oíste… lo interpretaste mal.

Yo escuche bien dijiste que no te merezco como madre ¿Aun crees que soy un error?

Claro que no, tu nunca fuiste un error – se siente junto a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro – mírame, tu eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida. Gracias a ti me di cuenta que debería cambiar, ser una mejor persona. Ya hora lo soy, y si bien no tengo la vida resuelta, yo a ti no te cambiaria del mundo. Te amo cariño – Beth levanto la vista aun sollozando y Quinn le limpio las lagrimas – ven acá – ella se inclino y la abraso, Beth se acurruco entre sus brazos como si fuera pequeñita y aspiro su perfume - ¿Mejor ahora? – ella asintió y se seco las lagrimas que aún le quedaban – no vuelvas a pensar nunca más que no te amo, y si dije que no soy la madre que te meces, es porque estaba hablando del momento en que te deje ir, aun era joven.

Perdóname por ser tan tonta, yo también te quiero y mucho… mama.

Quinn ya la había oído llamar de ese modo muchas veces pero en ese momento sonó diferente, tal vez se debía al lugar en donde estaba, o tal vez eran sus hormonas de embarazada, pero era feliz cada vez que oía esa palabra de su boca

El profesor Schuster que había salido corriendo detrás de las rubias las encontró en el salón del coro y se quedo afuera contemplando la escena que sucedía dentro y al verlas así abrazadas se dio la vuelta y salió caminando por el corredor con la mano en los bolsillos sonriendo como un padre orgulloso de que sus hijos hacen algo bueno de sus vidas.

Quinn regresa al salón de actos donde todos estaban reunidos esperándola junto con Puck que estaba ansioso para comunicarle la noticia a los demás y con una Rachel más tranquila. Ellos le comunicaron la buena nueva a todos, la cual fue recibida con aplausos y buenos deseos.

Al regresar a casa y luego de cenar Quinn y Puck se encontraban el el sofá acurrucados frente al fuego.

Oye haciendo cuentas ¿Cuándo fue que quedaste embarazada?

Déjame pensar, creo que fue la dia de tu cena de oficiales.

Oh ya recuerdo muy bien ese dia.

 **FLASHBACK**

Oye Puckerman ¿Iras solo a la cena? porque tengo una prima que podría presentarte, le gustan los hombres de uniforme

No gracias Taylor mejor preséntasela a Hobbs o a Mcgrarth. Yo ya tengo novia, mi chica es… cuando la vean se van a caer de culo.

¿De verdad?

Claro que sí, ya lo verán – cierra el bolso y sale.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Noah entra dejando su bolso a un lado y colgando la bolsa de su traje cuidadosamente sobre una silla.

¿Quinn? ¿Estas aquí?

Si, ya salgo, solo dame un minuto.

No te preocupes tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella sale del baño con una bata puesta y corre hacia el tumbándolo en la cama.

Lo sé por eso tengo algo mas en mente antes de irnos.

Me gusta como piensas, soy todo tuyo.

Un par de horas más tarde en el salón del hotel la fiesta se desarrollaba con normalidad, los compañeros de Puck estaban esperando que el llegara para ver si era verdad lo que él les había dicho acerca de su chica. Entonces las puertas se abren y efectivamente allí estaba él y de su brazo traía a una rubia muy hermosa vestía un hermoso vestido azul corto hasta las rodillas con un escote en v que no llegaba a mostrar nada pero si insinuaba bastante, ellos la observaban con sus ojos vivaces y verdes, una sonrisa seductora y un cuerpo de infarto. Ella le sonreía a cada uno de los jefes que Noah le presentaba.

Tu prometida es encantadora Puckerman ¿Dónde la encontraste?

En la escuela, es mi novia de la secundaria.

Te felicito.

Gracias señor.

El siguió caminando junto a ella por el lugar en dirección a sus compañeros.

Discúlpame si el general te hizo sentir como una esposa trofeo.

No te preocupes, es normal que los hombres como el piensen así de las mujeres como yo o cualquiera que este prometida con uno de sus oficiales.

Tú eres mucho más que eso.

Lo sé, pero solo es tu opinión la que me interesa, yo sé lo que valgo lo que piensen los demás no me interesa.

Hola muchachos – Puck sonreía orgulloso, estaba realmente divertido al contemplar la cara de sus compañeros cuando lo vieron del brazo de Quinn – Quinn ellos son mis compañeros de instrucción Aarón Taylor, Glen Mcgrarth, Ian Hobbs, y Sammuel Jones.

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos Noah me ha hablado de ustedes.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

¿De qué te ríes?

Aun recuerdo la cara de los muchachos al verte, no me creían que yo saliera con una mujer hermosa, sus caras eran de total asombro, quedaron deslumbrados al verte.

Bueno si suelo causar es efecto en la gente – ella lo abraza y le da un beso – pero prefiero que el único que me vea de ese modo seas tu.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Las vacaciones al fin terminaron y más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban, Quinn se tomo el tren a New Haven desde Nueva York después de dejar a Beth en su casa y Puck se había ido directo a la base un dia antes.

Beth ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

Ah ¿No te gusta? – Beth tenía mechas rosas en el cabello y se lo había cortado como Quinn en su época de skank.

No, es mas pareces…

¿Qué? No te preocupes, no estoy tatuada ni tengo pircings, solo quise cambiar un poco mi look, me veía muy niña.

Eres una niña ¿esto fue tu idea?

Si, y debes saber que Quinn no estuvo de acuerdo, bueno al principio, luego accedió y ella misma me llevo al salón. No te preocupes el color se irá en un par de semanas, pero el corte pienso conservarlo me gusta.

No lo puedo creer, dos semanas con ellos y te has convertido en…

¿En qué? ¿En Quinn? Porque sinceramente me encantaría ser como ella.

Pues no te convendría mucho ser como ella sabes.

¿Por qué no? Es hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, carismática, divertida. Es incluso mejor que Rachel.

Claro como digas, pero no asistirás a clase con ese cabello.

Dios que voy a hacer con esta niña.

Shelby sentía que la estaba perdiendo, dos semanas lejos de casa ella esperaba que al haberle dado el gusto de pasar las fiestas con su otra familia en Lima la habrían calmado, pero al parecer había sido peor. Beth regreso mas rebelde y con la misma actitud prepotente de Quinn cuando la conoció, la seguía desafiando hasta hacerle perder la paciencia totalmente.

En su camino a New Haven Quinn iba en su cabina en el tren pensando en todos aquellos días junto a su hija y a Puck y en lo feliz que estaba al tenerlos a ambos bajo el mismo techo. Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos el sonido de su teléfono la trajo a la realidad.

Hola.

¿Por qué la dejaste pintarse el cabello de ese modo?

Haaa me pareció buena idea.

¿Y se lo permitiste así sin más? Tiene 11

¿Y qué tiene de malo? Se le ve fabuloso.

Si crees por alguna razón que ella…

Escucha ella hará lo que le venga en gana, es libre de elegir qué hacer con su cabello y su ropa, si no te gusta allá tu, no voy a limitarla. Y tengo algo más que decirte estoy embarazada y Beth lo sabe. Adiós. – ella se quedo mirando la pantalla del celular y luego llamo a Beth

Hola mama ¿Cómo estas, ya llegaste?

No. Beth creo que sería mejor que antes de que comiences las clases te quites el color rosa del cabello.

¿Ella hablo contigo verdad? ¿Te dijo que me lo pidieras?

No, bueno si, me grito porque te lo permití y si por mi fuera te dejaría ir así a la escuela, pero ya la conoces.

Si se como es. Está bien.

Esa es mi hija. Te amo cielo adiós.

Y yo a ti. Adiós.

Claro que no lo haría y ahora más que antes se había decidido a llevar el cabello rosa, lástima que a su vestuario no lo podía cambiar, porque llevaba un aburrido uniforme de color gris pero eso no quitaba que pudiera poner le un poco mas de color. Otro cambio que haría sería su rutina, dejaría el equipo de debate y la escuela de actuación y se uniría a las porristas y al coro del colegio. Estaba decidida a ser como su madre y no iba a dejar que nada la detenga.

¿Porrista Beth en serio? ¿de dónde sacaras el tiempo?

Pienso dejar las clases de actuación, ya sé todo lo que necesito. Ha y me uniré al coro también.

Está bien me parece perfecto solo promete que no te convertirás en una…

¿Una que una perra? No te preocupes soy lo bastante popular ya no me hace falta recurrir a eso.

Me quedo más tranquila. Te llego esto – le extiende un sobre.

Gracias – lo toma y lo observa.

Beth se va a su cuarto, tira su mochila a un lado y abre el paquete. Un sobre marrón, dentro había dos sobres mas de diferentes tamaños saco ambos y los abrió. Uno contenía la invitación a la boda de sus padres el otro contenía una imagen de ultrasonido garabateada que decía "HOLA HERMANA" y una carta del puño y letra de Quinn.

Querida hija:

Espero que te guste la imagen que te envié, sé que no se nota mucho aun pero ahí está tu hermano y quería compartirlo contigo. Además quería pedirte que fueras mi dama de honor ya que para niña de las flores estas bastante grande. Me gustaría que vinieras a lima unos días antes de la boda para elegir tu vestido y estar juntas antes de que me valla de luna de miel con tu padre.

Espero verte pronto y felicidades por ganar el campeonato junior de porristas, así se hace hija cada vez estoy más orgullosa de ti y en lo que te estas convirtiendo. Pero recuerda estudiar mucho y sacar buenas notas.

Un beso enorme, te amo.

Tú mama.

Claro que si no te decepcionare. – Beth sale con los sobres y una sonrisa de su habitación y se los entrega a Shelby –quiero ir – ella mira la carta y la invitación.

Iras sí, pero con una condición.

¿Cuál? – ella se cruza de brazos.

Que te quedes al cuidado de Rachel y Jesse.

Mamaaa, no con ella.

Es eso o solo iras el dia de la boda.

¿Y si me quedara con la abuela Judy?

¿Judy Fabray? Está bien

Gracias – ella esboza una mueca de una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero regresaras con Rachel.

Trato hecho.

Dos meses después en una casa de modas en Lima, Beth y Quinn entran y salen de los probadores riendo divertidas por los distintos look que se ponían hasta que la pequeña rubia sale con un vestido de tirantes de color amarillo pálido corto hasta las rodillas y con falda acampanada, Quinn al verla se queda maravillada.

Ese es – se pone detrás de ella frente al espejo.

¿Te parece? El color es un poco.

No, es perfecto, pero tal vez… si quisieras probártelo en otro color ¿Cuál prefieres?

Mmm, no lo sé azul – ella se mira un poco mas – no mejor me quedo con este me gusta.

¿Segura? Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

No, este me gusta

Entonces encontramos tu vestido.

¿Y el tuyo?

El mío… lo están modificándola barriga está comenzando a notarse. Contigo eso no me sucedió, recién tuve barriga hasta los 6 meses eras un bebe muy pequeñito. Mañana tendré una prueba ¿Vienes?

Si claro, después de ir con… si iré.

¿De ir a donde y con quién?

Ups, no te lo puedo decir.

Beth – Quinn la miro fijamente levantando su ceja la rubia ir se dio cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, pero no de dejo intimidar – ok, no me cuentes.

No es que no quiero es que no puedo, de verdad.

Está bien te creo ¿Vamos por zapatos?

Beth asintió sonriendo, casi se le escapa que iría a practicar junto al sr Schue, para la sorpresa que le daría a sus padres en la boda. Al llegar a casa de su abuela ella vio la maleta de su padre en la entrada así que dejo los paquetes que traía a un lado y fue en su búsqueda lo encontraron de pie en la sala esperándolas.

Pa llegaste – salta sobre el que la alza al vuelo.

Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien ¿Y tú?

Mejor ahora que las veo – baja a la niña y se acerca a besar a Quinn – hola preciosa.

Hola cariño ¿Y mi madre?

Está en casa de mi madre dijeron que están ultimándolos detalles, no se a que se refería.

Está bien, yo sí. Llegaste antes.

Si me dieron un permiso especial por el matrimonio.

Genial, ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos de viaje más días?

Solo tres más.

Me parece justo.

¿Y donde vivirán? Digo así podre ir a visitarlos en los días festivos

Me trasladaran a la base de Washington.

Pero Puck…

Lo sé cariño, pero es un ascenso. Además me subieron de rango y hare trabajo de profesor, no hare misiones eso significa mejor sueldo y una casa fuera de la base.

¿Y mi carrera? Yo quiero ser actriz.

Y podrás serlo solo que…

¿Qué?

Nada.

Podrías ser maestra de teatro en vez de actriz.

Si, o del coro, tienes una voz hermosa ma.

No lo sé – la rubia se dejo caer en el sofá.

Vamos Quinn, este asenso es importante para mi carrera, piénsalo llegare a casa cada dia a cenar. Y estaremos cerca de Beth.

Eso es verdad solo serán un par de horas entre en vez de un avión.

Finalmente el dia de la boda llego, Quinn se veía espectacular en su vestido de novia color hueso con un corte strapples con bordados de perla a mano y una falda amplia y suelta, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño con una peineta y como aplique llevaba el velo terminando como una cola. Mientras tanto Puck llevaba el reglamentario uniforme pero en blanco. La ceremonia fue mixta a pedido de ambos.

La recepción fue según lo planeado, allí se encontraban todos sus amigos del club glee incluso April Rhodes y Holly Holliday, los compañeros de Puck, algunos de los jefes y sus familiares. La pareja se paseaba por el lugar hablando con unos y con otros como buenos anfitriones, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando su hija se escabullo de allí junto con Will, Santana y Brittani. El profesor Schuster se subió al escenario donde estaba la banda.

Hola a todos, perdón que los interrumpa pero Quinn, Puck hay una persona que quiere hacerles un regalo con un poco de música.

Rachel acerco dos sillas al escenario y los invito a sentarse, entonces el sr Schue le hizo una seña a los músicos que comenzaron a tocarlas luces se apagaron un momento y luego se encendieron los reflectores. En medio de la pista de baile vestidas con sus antiguos uniformes de porristas del Mckinley se encontraban Santana, Brittani y Beth que se veía exactamente igual a Quinn a los 15 años, cantaron "say a Little prayer" con la misma coreografia que ellas usaron hace 12 años atrás. La voz y los gestos de Beth eran tan exactos a los de Quinn que quienes la conocían no lo podían creer. Causo tal sorpresa a todos que al acabar con su presentación se levantaron y aplaudieron de pie. Quinn se acerco a Beth y el tomo de las mejillas la observo un momento y luego la abrazo.

Gracias, eso fue grandioso.

Sabía que iba a gustarte.

¿Y nosotros q?

La Profana Trinidad…

Empezamos juntas…

Terminamos juntas.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír, Beth las miro divertida sabía que sigficaba aquella frase Santana le conto toda la historia.

¿De dónde sacaste el uniforme?

Ah, la abuela me lo dio, es el tuyo.

Te queda estupendamente. Te lo regalo.

¿De verdad?

Aja. Te pertenece.

Puck se acerco a las chicas y las seguía aplaudiendo.

Ese fue impresionante, estas igualita a tu mama. Y a ustedes chicas aun les uniforme.

Como un guante soldado. Bien hecho Quinn 2.0 estas hecha de buena madera.

¿Eso debo tomármelo como un cumplido?

¿Viniendo de Santana? Si.

Si te pareces mucho a Q, sería un erros que no siguieras sus pasos.

Oh pero planeo hacerlo, bueno no todo.

Mejor así jovencita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Dos días después y como había pactado con su madre Beth regreso junto con Jesse y Rachel que la llevaron hasta su casa. Al llegar al edificio Rachel le pidió a su esposo que la esperara abajo. Antes de que Beth entrara al departamento Rachel la detuvo.

Espera Beth ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Acabas de hacerla, pero adelante.

¿Por qué te caigo mal?

No me caes mal.

¿Entonces por qué me evades? Sabes que estoy de tu parte.

Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero lo que necesito ahora es que convenzas mama para no me fastidie cuando le pido algo relacionado con Quinn.

¿Tú admitas no?

Si, es mi mama, la estoy conociendo de a poco con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Y Shelby cree que si soy como ella arruinare mi vida.

¿Y tú por qué crees que ella piensa de ese modo?

Conozco la historia entre ellas, pero no me interesa no pienso quedarme embarazada a los 15 anos.

¿Y piensas que Quinn si lo deseaba? ¿Piensas que ella paso por todo eso solo porque se le dio la gana?

No – ella bajo la vista.

Claro que no. Mira habla con mama ella te ama y sufre por constantes desaires, ella solo intenta cuidarte para que no cometas sus errores.

Es que yo estoy enojada con ella porque desde que se lo de mi adopción, nunca me dijo que conocía a mis padres, yo los conocí por casualidad. Ahora que se quien soy realmente ya no quiero ser…

¿Ser qué? – Rachel se cruzo de brazos.

Ser hija Shelby, quiero ser solo hija de Quinn.

Dios Beth, le romperás el corazón.

Y no quiero, de verdad me importa mama.

¿Por qué no estas enojada conmigo por el mismo motivo? Digo yo también lo es todo

Pero contigo es diferente, no tienes la obligación de decirme nada, ella sí.

¿Y entonces?

No lo sé.

Bueno cuando se te pase la confusión o solo quieras hablar llámame ¿Ok?

Beth asintió y entro al departamento junto a la morena que le ayudo para entrar el equipaje. Shelby no estaba le había dejado una nota diciendo que llegaría más tarde, así que se despidió de Rachel y llevo las maletas a su cuarto, abrió una de ellas y saco el uniforme de su madre, lo puso en una percha y lo colgó en la puerta de su cuarto luego se tumbo en su cama y lo contemplo un buen rato hasta quedarse dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde Shelby regreso y llamo a Beth, como no le contesto fue a ver si se encontraba en su cuarto y efectivamente estaba allí durmiendo, le dio un beso y la arropo. Al girarse vio el uniforme de porrista que usan las chicas de Mckinley y pensó en Quinn, lo contemplo un rato y estuvo a punto de sacarlo cuando Beth despertó y la vio.

Déjalo, done esta, era de mi mama, fue un regalo de mi abuela.

Hola Beth.

No lo toques es mío.

Yo solo…

No, solo… en la maleta azul esta la ropa sucia.

Ella se volvió a tapar y se volteo en la cama, Shelby suspiro y se llevo la valija. Cuando saco su contenido al fondo encontró una fotografía en la que estaban Quinn y Puck abrazados, ella estaba embarazada en ella estaban con todos los demás chicos del glee el dia de las seccionales, el mismo dia que ella nació. Saco la foto y se la dejo a su hija en el escritorio. Cuando Beth despertó la vio allí y leyó el mensaje que ella escribió detrás.

"la foto seguro la tomaron antes de la presentación, porque ese mismo dia naciste tu y fue el más feliz de los tres. Ya te amo hija, al igual que ellos, y sé que no puedo competir con ella en muchos aspectos pero eres lo más hermoso e importante en mi vida. Te amo hija."

Aquel mensaje hizo llorar a Beth y darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al comportarse de ese modo con su madre de ese modo tan frio y distante, dejo la fotografía sobre el escritorio y corrió en busca de Shelby cuando la encontró se abrazo con a ella y llorando le pidió perdón.

Te amo mama, perdóname por tratarte mal, por ser una tonta todos estos meses.

Beth… - Shelby la abrazo fuerte – no te preocupes yo te entiendo de verdad, no hay nada que perdonar. Te amo y eso no debes olvidarlo nunca hija ¿Me escuchaste?

Si mama.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuatro meses después, en DC Quinn comienza a sentirse mal en medio de una cena con los superiores de Puck.

¿Estas bien amor?

No, creo que el bebe ya viene.

O h por dios, no ahora – él se levanta y ayuda a su esposa - disculpen debo irme voy a convertirme en padre.

No te preocupes hombre y corre.

Un rato después se encontraban en la sala de partos del hospital militar, desde afuera se podían oír los gritos de Quinn. En la sala de espera se encontraba judy y Beth aguardando por noticias.

Haaa te odio tu me hiciste esto.

Tranquila amor, ya viene

Vamos señora Puckerman un poco mas y ya saldrá tengo su cabeza

Aaaaaaaah, puuuuuck

Aquí estoy amor, vamos querida ya está aquí

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Se oyó un llanto y un suspiro de alivio.

Hola bebe

Afuera Beth se mordía las uñas y miraba nerviosa la puerta esperando que alguien saliera a decirle algo

¿Es normal que tarden tanto en dar a luz?

Si son muy grandes no.

¿Yo tarde mucho en nacer?

No solo 15 minutos, claro que tu madre comenzó el trabajo de paro el dia anterior. Por lo menos tú la dejaste terminar de competir.

Beth sonrió por lo que dijo su abuela, el profesor Schue le había dicho lo mismo. Un rato después con una enorme sonrisa Puck sale y anuncia que su bebe acaba de nacer.

3,600 kg, 45cm y es el niño más lindo del mundo. Beth ven conmigo hay alguien que quiere conocerte. – ella miro a su abuela.

Ve yo aquí espero.

Tomo la mano de su padre y entro a la habitación. Ella se encontraba exhausta sonreía y en sus brazos tenía un bulto envuelto en una manta con nubecitas, ella se acerco y lo miro.

Hola soy Beth tu hermana mayor.

El bebe la oyó y emitió un gorgojeo, ella le sonrió y lo observo detenidamente estaba muy rosado pero era seguro que su piel se aclararía, tenía una mata de pelo claro, seguro seria rubio como ella, y no tenía los ojos abiertos pero ella esperaba que fueran como los suyos.

De ahora en más habrá una parte de mí con ustedes. Cuídalos mucho Clark y no dude nunca en buscarme yo estaré ahí para ti siempre aunque este lejos. Te amo hermanito y a ustedes.

Puck abrazo a su hija y comenzó a llorar, las palabras de la pequeña rubia lo tocaron en lo más profundo de su corazón eso lo hizo recordar y revivir todo aquello que sintió la primera vez que tuvo en sus brazos a su hija, esa cosita tan pequeña que se removía en sus brazos, aquel aroma embriagador, sus piel tan suave y delicada y de un instante al otro, ese ser, esa felicidad se esfumo, se la arrebataron de sus brazos para dársela a alguien más. Fueron 11 años de pensar en ella, de extrañarla de pedir en sus oraciones que ella estuviera bien, que fuera feliz y luego ella aparece y su vinculo esta más fuerte que nunca. En ese instante se volvió a sentir dichoso entre aquellas cuatro paredes estaba todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, ellos tres eran las personas más importantes de su vida

Fin.


End file.
